I'm Right Behind You
by MartianThoughts
Summary: Brittany sees Santana off to college after the summer of senior year. Inspired by all the college talk in 3x16. One-shot


**A/N: **A little ficlet I wrote for my tumblr, decided to post it on my FF account as well. A small one-shot inspired by all the college talk in 3x16. That's all...

Enjoy...

* * *

**I'm Right Behind You**

You re-grip her sweaty hand, then look up to check the flight times. You don't really have to check to know that it's almost time. You can already tell by the slippery interlock of your fingers, the clenching of her jaw, the grinding of her back teeth, and the fast jittering of her legs. By the look of her, you would think she were in her final throes, and off to meet her maker. She isn't, of course - She's off to meet the first day of her future.

You are excited for her, you are scared for her, but most of all - you are happy for her. In fact, you were instrumental in this moment. You are the one who got the ball rolling on this endeavor. A simple gesture spurred by her own insecurities and denial. You have known her long enough to know it was _never _solely about the fame. She's too pragmatic, smart, and logical of a person to put all of her eggs in that lone basket. There was always something bigger for her. She's destined to make a difference - change lives. You know she is unsure and worried about the new start - But, you have never been more sure of anything in _your_ life.

A simple kiss from your summer chapped lips is placed confidently to the back of her hand. You look up to check the flight times again - It's almost time…

For some reason this moment seemed so far away last night. You had the whole evening planned down to the second. Your parents out of town - in Sante Fe, visiting family. You got to stay home. You got to stay home to enjoy the last few weeks with her. Your parents have always been cool with it - your parents have always been cool with her. You had free range from the pool & hot tub to the their wine cabinet. You make a mental note to replace the bottle of merlot that was festively enjoyed last night.

Your mind further wanders to the details of last night. Nothing of _this_ moment was ever brought up. It was the elephant in the room - and that big ass elephant was obnoxiously ignored. The night started off the way she had wanted it to - one last dinner at BreadStiX. You grinned at each other through baked spaghetti and chicken Parmesan. Both of you removing your feet from your summer flip flops - rubbing up and down each others calves - smirking at one another - smirks filled with promises of _later tonight_.

After dinner, she didn't want to go back to the car - _not yet_. She just wanted to enjoy a simple stroll down main street. After making a big deal about being able to show PDA with each other at school; That never really translated to showing it on the streets of Lima. She has always been cautious like that - pragmatic - always a thinker. _This is still the Midwest - I just don't have the heart to defend our relationship to every closed minded hillbilly._

But last night she didn't care. The humid and sticky Midwest summer night would normally make anyone irritable and shy to human contact. She didn't care - she stuck to you like a yellowjacket to a can of coke at a picnic. She interlocked her arm in yours and kissed your shoulder; humming into your mildly sunburnt skin - her grip telling you that the rest of the night wouldn't continue without some part of her body touching yours. That was the first time she allowed herself to walk freely with the one she loved through the Midwest streets without a care. You didn't care that moment barely happened on your last day together - at least it happened - and it meant all the world to your future.

Maybe, one day you'll be able to walk down these same Midwest streets with your kids... _someday_.

You walked in silence. You didn't have to say much. The act of devoting the entire last couple of weeks and night together was enough. You watched her as her eyes took in every landmark and street sign. She was trying to burn the image of Lima into her brain. She always talked about getting out of this town - no doubt, she meant it - but it still doesn't mean she wasn't going to miss it. She's a sucker for this place - she always will be.

Your walk ended at the park where you first fell in love. Well, it was love for you. She would probably go into a logical spiel about how it's _emotionally impossible_ for two six year olds to fall in love. It really is not though - You speak from experience - _You_ fell _in love_ with her that day. You swung on your old swings, and you took turns pushing each other on the primary colored merry-go-round. You both fell to the grass in laughter after she threatened to barf up her baked spaghetti if you didn't slow down. You always loved her laugh - it was so infectious. Next to the intoxicating smell of the crook of her neck - you would probably miss the her laugh the most.

The night ended with a shared bottle of wine in a bubble bath. You started at opposite ends of the bathtub – kicking bubbles at each other and tickling toes. But by the end of the bottle of wine you were between her lavender, caramel soapy legs - kissing up her jawline, nibbling at necks & earlobes, and humming into each others ears. The taste of the fermented grapes was being traded between kisses. After a while, the pungent fermented taste went away, and all that was left was a sweet grape taste - it made her kisses more intoxicating and dizzying.

One bottle was enough. You both seemed to silently agree you didn't want the last night to be lost forever to a drunken haze. A mild buzz served to accent an already perfect night. You lay face to face. The promise of lovemaking hovered like a thick mist above your bed - yet, you didn't feel rushed to engulf yourselves in it just yet. You were content to caress her face gently, tuck raven locks behind her ear, and peck her lips as you whispered promises of seeing each other at the holidays and breaks. _My first break is Thanksgiving, and remember we'll talk every night! _

After the promises had been made and reaffirmed again and again - the lovemaking commenced. It was slow and unintrusive, at first. Almost like both of you were too scared to come - because coming would mean sleep, and sleep would bring the next day too soon. It was gentle, you straddled a thigh and found her center - she mimicked your actions and found yours. Eye contact was never broken - you are not even sure if you blinked. You laid your forehead against hers and let the salty, summer sweat intermingle. You swallowed her moans and she stole yours. You both arrived at that moment together - it was fitting to share such a magical moment that does not usually happen simultaneously that often. You took it as a sign that your love is a special love. But you didn't really need a sign to know that.

Your shaken out of your thoughts of last night as the airport intercom announces her flight is now boarding.

You hear her breathing hitch. You know it's hard for her. It's hard for you too. But at least you get to stay home and be around your family and friends. She has to go make new friends, in a new place, without that support. She's tough - she's tough as nails. But she's also a sensitive, delicate flower underneath that tough as nails exterior - only you know that though - you're the only person who is allowed to _know_ that.

You stand, face to face – hand in hand. Tears streaming down her face - she hiccups. You know she's about to ugly cry - you know she hates to _ugly cry_ in public. You quickly wrap her in your 'panda hug' - your version of a bear hug. You hold her to the hiccups stop. You hold her until she can form a coherent sentence. You reassure her that her parents are already there setting up her new apartment. You remind her of the future. You remind her of how important this moment is, not only for her - but for the both of you. It's both your futures.

She has to go now, you remind her. You have to stay behind and do a little more work. The junior college route is an honorable rout too. You remind her you'll have enough credits in a year and a half to join her. She nods and you both share a kiss that the great Michelangelo couldn't even paint - it's _that_ perfect. It's hard to detach from her pouty mouth. Your tongues seem to not want to detach either, like they are saying goodbye to an old friend also. The kiss is eventually broken and you lean your forehead against hers. You both mouth _I love yous _and _see you laters_ as you stare into each others eyes.

You remind her once more that you'll be with her in a year's time. She grabs her carry on bag and delivers one last chaste kiss to your lips. You wipe her last tears with your thumbs. You both nod - one last nod to tell each other you're on the same page. You watch as she turns to the boarding gate.

Before she hands in her boarding pass, you call her name…

_I'm right behind you!_ You blow a kiss. She smiles as she catches it.

And for that split second you both relax, knowing it'll all be better soon.


End file.
